


EX Fusion

by dreamflyer1100



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamflyer1100/pseuds/dreamflyer1100
Summary: How does EX Fusion work exactly?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fic is based off of Dragonball Fusions and revolves around the mechanic of EX Fusion. I had a thought about this fusion that I just had to write.

Sometimes it was a challenge to EX Fuse. Not with the fusing bit, but what came afterwards. Melody and Pinich had fused several times before, and had stayed fused sometimes for days. Of course, when a man and a woman fuse for more than a few minutes, things start to get messy. Melody was the dominant gender while Pinich offered strength. It had been hard at first, for Melody to get used to her now ridiculously spiked hair. It was hard for Pinich to accept that apparently he wasn't going to be the dominant personality. Even now, he still hadn't quite swallowed it. At least Melody and Pinich operated on a similar wavelength so there wasn't a lot of arguing. That didn't mean there wasn't ANY arguing, of course there was, it just wasn't as much as say, Yamcha and Vegeta.  
Today was the day one of those arguments would surface.  
"I can't close my eyes! Then I can't see!" yelled Melody from inside the dressing room.  
[Just do it!] Pinich's voice demanded. [If you didn't have to always change whenever we fuse, then this wouldn't be a problem!]  
"I don't like wearing the same thing, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to wear a skirt, Pinich!"  
[Still!]  
"I won't be able to change properly!"  
[Please!]  
Melody pouted and mumbled out a fine before closing her eyes.  
"I don't think it matters since you can feel everything, anyway..." she grumbled.  
[Feeling everything is bad enough, but feeling AND seeing together is a bad idea. At least if you want to keep your dignity.]  
"You've already seen my room AND my underwear so what the heck is the problem?"  
[Yeah well, I tried not to look.]  
"How gentlemanly of you," Melody scoffed. "I know you didn't."  
[TRIED. I TRIED.]  
"You do know that I've fused with both Trunks and 17 and neither of them were as noisy as you?"  
[Which Trunks?]  
"Future. He wouldn't talk to me for a week afterwards though."  
[Why did you fuse with either of them?]  
"Curiousity. I wanted to know what it was like to fuse with someone other than Oats."  
[Wait, when did you fuse?]  
"Before you joined my team."  
[Oh. How was it?]  
"Eh. A little boring, I guess? 17 kept wanting to fight ALL the time and Trunks was just... really quiet."  
[And 17 wasn't as noisy as I was?]  
"Nope."  
[...you're lying. I can tell.]  
"Am not!"  
[You're mind turns yellow when you lie.]  
"Yellow?"  
[Yeah. Yellow.]  
"Oh. By the way, I finished changing."  
[Oh thank god.]  
"What the heck is wrong with you?"  
[Ask me that again after you see ME change into clothes or take a shower.]  
"I was dirty! And it would've been a pain to unfuse just to shower!"  
[And do you seriously have to wear THAT outfit?]  
"What? I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of both personalities sharing headspace during EX Fusion is purely my headcanon. As far as I know, that's not how it actually works.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
